


Naughty Strokes: The Bet is On

by kpopismydrug, teaseofnight



Series: The Alpha Series [8]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Public Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpopismydrug/pseuds/kpopismydrug, https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaseofnight/pseuds/teaseofnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A vacation only grows more interesting once a bet is involved and Donghae and Siwon have to deal with their devious mates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty Strokes: The Bet is On

 

 

 

Moving out of the way as a group of humans ran by, Kyuhyun shook his head and headed over to where his mate was sitting. He smiled when Donghae peeked, making himself comfortable on his lap.

 

The four of them - Donghae, Kyuhyun, Siwon, and Hyukjae - had been invited by the elders to come to Jeju for a typical pack celebration that neither Kyuhyun nor Siwon had heard of.

 

It was a festival of the Full Moon, something packs celebrated and used it as a night to let themselves go. It was a festivity that lasted usually for three days.

 

When they received the letter, both Donghae and Hyukjae had grown excited, easily convincing their mates to come since both of them weren't sure what it was.

 

Hence how they found themselves in Jeju.

 

Kyuhyun snuggled against his mate, watching Donghae go through some photos on his camera whilst drinking a fruit smoothie.

 

Seeing a trail go down from the corner of his lips, Kyuhyun couldn't resist, leaning down to lick up the trail before kissing Donghae deeply, earning an approved hum from his mate.

 

"We're in public, you know."

 

At the voice, they broke the kiss, turning to see Siwon and Hyukjae in front of them.

 

Donghae smirked. "Like you two haven't done worse."

 

"We haven't!"

 

Kyuhyun snorted, resting his head on Donghae's shoulder. "You two settled in?"

 

"Yeah, but we would've been done faster if Siwon stopped trying to grope me."

 

At that, both Donghae and Kyuhyun held back the urge to laugh.

 

“So, are you guys ready?” Siwon decided to ask, looking over to them. “Or are you just going to sit there and enjoy the night away?”

 

Donghae shrugged, balancing Kyuhyun on his lap. “I don’t know. I’m rather comfy right now.” He grinned. “Why don’t you guys bring some food for us instead?”

 

“We’re not your servants,” Hyukjae remarked. He stopped when he saw Donghae pout at him, staring at his best friend before groaning. “Fine.”

 

Siwon shook his head while Donghae let out a small cheer. “We’ll go get food then. Any specific kind?”

 

“Nope. Anything’s fine.”

 

Kyuhyun nodded, waving at the two as they disappeared back inside the small restaurant, leaving them sitting outside in the outdoor part of the restaurant, and then turned back to look at Donghae, who was lightly stroking his thigh. He swallowed. “We’re in public.”

 

“So?”

 

Kyuhyun squirmed slightly as Donghae's hand ventured higher up his thigh.

 

"Relax," his mate coaxes softly, and Kyuhyun hides his face into the crook of Donghae's neck.

 

Kyuhyun bites his lip, tensing slightly as Donghae tucks him closer, hands gripping the side of his thighs to ensure he's sitting perfectly on his lap.

 

Feeling those hands rise up to cup his butt, Kyuhyun whines softly pressing closer as he feels his entire body burn from knowing that anybody could glance over at where they're sitting and see the slightly intimate embrace.

 

Donghae strokes his rear softly, chuckling as Kyuhyun buries closer to his neck.

 

"Want me to stop?"

 

Kyuhyun wants to say yes, but he can't deny the fact that it's making him feel hot, wanting to see how far Hae will take it.

 

So he shakes his head.

 

Chuckling softly, Donghae continued to stroke his butt before dipping a finger into Kyuhyun’s pants, earning a soft gasp from his mate. Shifting his mate in a way so that they’re mostly concealed in the darkness thanks to where they were sitting, Donghae slid his hand into Kyuhyun’s pants.

 

Gripping Donghae’s shirt, Kyuhyun hid his face against Donghae’s neck, trembling when he felt those fingers dip closer before jumping as a fingertip pressed against his hole. He gasped at the sensation, feeling Donghae lightly thrust his finger in and out a little, and he couldn’t help but wish it was something bigger, thicker.

 

He slumped in relief when Donghae hastily take his hand out just as Siwon and Hyukjae return with their food, though he didn’t lift his head as Donghae’s other hand decided to make itself known and rub his inner thigh.

 

“Is something wrong, Kyuhyun?” Kyuhyun heard Hyukjae ask.

 

Kyuhyun managed a headshake, shuddering as the hand moved to press against his lower spine.

 

“I was just teasing him,” Donghae told them cheerfully. “What did you guys buy?”

 

“Some japchae and dak galbi,” Siwon answered. “Hyuk ordered some budae chigae, too.”

 

Hyukjae nodded, sitting down with Siwon across from the couple.

 

Kyuhyun reluctantly moved off of Donghae’s lap, sitting on the chair next to him. “Sounds good. I’m starving.”

 

Tucking into the food, Kyuhyun tried to shake off the lingering heat brought on by his mate.

 

“Are we going out tonight?” Siwon asks, glancing up at them.

 

Donghae shrugs, taking a drink of his smoothie and grimacing as the different tastes clash.

 

Kyuhyun hands him his glass of water, eyes rolling slightly.

 

“We could check out the local bar that we passed when we came through,” Donghae says once he’s gotten rid of the offending taste.

 

“What’s the point, though?” Hyukjae argues around a mouth full of food. Siwon gives him a look and Hyukjae quickly swallows. “We have three days of partying to come.”

 

Kyuhyun frowns. “Are we seriously going to be partying for three days?”

 

Hyukjae nods as Donghae shakes his head. “No, we’re not. Maybe two nights, but not three.”

 

“And this is tradition?” Siwon says with a raised eyebrow.

 

“For the younger ones, yes.” Hyukjae grins, nudging his mate playfully. “Once the elders are away…”

 

“The children can play?” Kyuhyun butts in, smirk playing on his lips.

 

Hyukjae flicks a beansprout at him. “The fun can begin,” he corrects.

 

“I’d rather stay in then,” Kyuhyun mumbles, stabbing at his noodles.

 

“I dunno, we can certainly have some fun out here…” Donghae whispers suggestively, and Kyuhyun almost drops his chopsticks.

 

As Kyuhyun blushes, Donghae clears his throat, looking at the other couple. “How about we’ll just go for a drink or two and then have a early night?”

 

They both nod and Kyuhyun whines about the distance from the resort they’re staying at and to the bar they’d passed on the way.

 

“The locals have a delicious wine,” he tempts his mate, and Kyuhyun stiffens at it.

 

Donghae waits, trying hard not to smile as he watches his mate argue silently with himself.

 

“Okay, fine. But you’re only having one!”

 

Donghae laughs and kisses his mate, agreeing to his terms.

 

 

 

Kyuhyun was sold. He was already halfway through this bottle of wine, and he didn’t want to part with it.

 

Waving his mate off to the dance floor, growling at him to keep it clean, Kyuhyun took another sip of his wine.

 

“You’re going to get drunk!” Hyukjae sings, pushing his chair closer so that they don’t have to shout at each other.

 

Seeing Siwon at the bar, Kyuhyun shakes his head. “I can hold it!” He argues, paying extra attention to make sure he doesn’t sound too tipsy as he begins to feel his body warm, and his head turn slightly foggy.

 

Hyukjae snorts at him. “I had an idea earlier.”

 

“Does your head hurt now?”

 

Sniggering, Kyuhyun takes the slap to his shoulder, enjoying teasing his pack member.

 

“It was about having a bet,” Hyukjae tells him, and Kyuhyun raises an eyebrow in curiosity.

 

“About?”

 

“About us two.”

 

Kyuhyun pulls a face. “What?”

 

Hyukjae rolled his eyes. "A bet to see which one of us can make our mate cave first."

 

"About...?"

 

The older smirked. "Having sex."

 

Thinking that it was starting to sound intriguing, Kyuhyun motioned for him to carry on.

 

"The terms are simple," Hyukjae began. "The two of us can do whatever the hell we want to tease our mate, do whatever that will make them break control faster. The only exception is that we can't use any sort of alcohol and drugs to help stimulate the process."

 

Kyuhyun raised an eyebrow. "And what does the winner get?"

 

"They get to command the loser for a whole week," Hyukjae answered. "The bet will only last during this entire vacation. What do you say?"

 

"It sounds like fun," the younger commented with a smirk. "I'm in."

 

Hyukjae's eyes sparkled. "Then let's start."

 

"How?"

Without answering, Hyukjae grabbed Kyuhyun's wrist and dragged him onto the dance floor, ignoring his complaints. They settled for a spot near Donghae, who looked at them curiously, but was still in a good view of Siwon.

 

Kyuhyun saw Hyukjae wink at Donghae before he heard the other say, "Dance with me."

 

"I can't dance," Kyuhyun complained. He inhaled sharply when Hyukjae dragged him close, their bodies almost touching.

 

Hyukjae grinned. "Good thing I can."

 

"What are you planning?"

 

"Don't worry. Just follow my lead."

 

Kyuhyun tensed up when Hyukjae grabbed his hips to lead them, face heating up as he was all too aware of his mate dancing just a few feet away from them.

 

Following Hyuk’s rhythm, Kyuhyun mimicked what Hyuk was doing with his hips and what his hands were trying to lead Kyuhyun to do.

 

After a while, Hyuk let him go.

 

Looking up at the werewolf’s face, Hyukjae gave him a reassuring nod. “Just listen to what your body wants to do with the beat!”

 

Kyuhyun almosts stop right there, glaring at the male. “I can’t dance!”

 

Hyukjae rolls his eyes and shows him a few little moves, moving around slightly to get Kyuhyun to loosen up.

 

Kyuhyun attempted to do a body roll and Hyukjae snorted.

 

Cheeks flaming from embarrassment, Kyuhyun moves to storm off the dance floor.

 

Hyukjae stops him by grabbing his wrist and tugging him against the werewolf’s body.

 

“Copy me,” Hyukjae whispers in his ear, and Kyuhyun’s body automatically picks up the little waves, using his hips again and matching to the beat.

 

Hyukjae nods, and pulls back a little so they’re not full on touching each other. Kyuhyun turns around, back to Hyukjae to avoid the awkward eye contact, and sees Donghae watching them.

 

Spurned on by the hooded look of barely concealed jealousy, Kyuhyun ignores the dancing bodies around him and focuses on getting Donghae to react to him.

 

Continuing to dance with Hyukjae, Kyuhyun focused on Donghae, his scent mixed with jealousy and arousal filling the air. He swallowed thickly, trying not to let it get to his head, but he heard Hyukjae yelp behind him, feeling the older werewolf being tugged away.

 

Turning around, Kyuhyun saw Siwon drag Hyukjae away, but didn't focus on them for long when he felt muscled arms wrap around his waist, hips pressing against his own from behind.

 

He gasped.

 

"Someone's being naughty," Donghae breathed against his ear.

 

Kyuhyun tried hard to act innocent. "Me and Hyuk were just dancing."

 

"More like grinding against each other," his mate retorted.

 

"You know we wouldn't do anything." Kyuhyun inhaled sharply when he felt his mate graze his fingers against the front of his jeans, hips pushing forward a little to make the contact firmer.

 

But Donghae was moving his hand towards his inner thigh, lightly stroking it.

 

"I won't deny that seeing you like that turned me on," Donghae continued, unaffected by the way Kyuhyun was squirming at his touches. "It just makes me want to know how far you guys were gonna take it before I had to step in."

 

"And now?" Kyuhyun was suddenly turned around so that he could face his mate properly, being pressed against him firmly, and he clutched at Donghae's shirt when he felt his mate grind against him.

 

Donghae smirked. "Now it's my turn to dance with you."

 

 

 

Hyukjae hissed, back tingling from being slammed up against the wall.

 

Siwon pressed against him, hand tight in his hair and tilting it back so he could be given a bruising kiss.

 

The scent of his mate’s jealousy was making Hyukjae squirm slightly, pushing against him as he gripped at Siwon, biting his mate for the rough treatment.

 

Moaning slightly, Siwon nudged his legs apart, a strong thigh pressing against him slightly.

 

“I dunno if I want to take you, or teach you not to do that again,” Siwon pants against his mouth.

 

Hyukjae grins, arms wrapping around Siwon’s neck as he rolled his hips down against his mate’s thigh pressed against him.

 

As he moans slightly, Siwon’s grip on him tightens, pressing him harder against the wall.

 

Hyukjae moans again as Siwon kisses him again, but just as it was getting good, his mate pulls away from him.

 

“Won?”

 

Hyukjae gapes at his mate as the male pushes away from Hyuk like he’s been burned.

 

Confused, Hyukjae reached out to touch his arm, and felt his eyebrows rise as Siwon shudders, breathing fast as he steps away from him.

 

“We need to go.” Siwon grits out, eyes searching the dancefloor for Donghae and Kyuhyun.

 

Studying his mate, Hyukjae slips closer to him and lightly strokes a hand down the male’s arm.

 

As Siwon jerks away from him, eyes blazing, Hyukjae’s world spins slightly as he feels the first wave of heat come from his mate.

 

“Oh we’re going back alright,” Hyukjae purrs, ignoring his mate’s frantic attempts to stop him from touching him.

 

He heard Siwon inhale sharply as he began to lightly stroke his mate through his pants, almost grinning at the way Siwon's hips began to rock against his hand.

 

Grinning, Hyukjae pulled his hand away, earning a low growl from his mate, and began to drag Siwon away from their corner to find Donghae and Kyuhyun.

 

It didn't take very long.

 

Kyuhyun's face was flushed, mouth open a little as he was sagged against Donghae, who seemed to be licking something off his hand.

 

"Hae, we need to get back," Hyukjae told his best friend.

 

Donghae's eyes flickered to him and then to Siwon, developing a knowing look as he took in Siwon's appearance. Nodding, he led the group out of the club. "Just don't do anything."

 

Hyukjae grinned. "We'll try not to."

 

 

 

Kyuhyun shifted uncomfortably as he sat in his and Donghae's hotel room, cursing his mate for leaving him in such a state since this morning. It felt as if Donghae was purposely teasing him now when it should be the other way around.

 

Though, Kyuhyun supposed it didn't help since last night when Donghae actually jerked him off in the middle of the dance floor. And in the car ride home, he could practically hear Siwon panting, a suspicious sucking sound going on, that he had to blank out during the entire thing.

 

And this morning, he woke up to his mate rubbing against him.

 

Kyuhyun growled, pouting, and glared at his mate when Donghae finally left the bathroom, still wet from his shower.

 

“What?” Donghae asks, playing innocent as Kyuhyun glares at him.

 

As much as Kyuhyun wants to call out his mate for being such a tease, Kyuhyun needs to get the upper hand.

 

Watching his mate move around the room, Kyuhyun tries to quickly think up a plan of action.

 

“The dinner starts at 5PM,” Donghae reminds him as he bends over to search through his bag.

 

Kyuhyun grins, not wanting to miss such a perfect opportunity.

 

Moving quick, Kyuhyun yanks down the towel wrapped around his mate’s hips and smacks Hae’s rear before running to the bathroom as Donghae lets out a surprised yelp that is quickly chased by a snarl.

 

As Kyuhyun locks the door, Donghae’s banging on it from the other side.

 

“Kyuhyun….”

 

Kyuhyun shivers a little at the deep tone, but flicks the door instead.

 

“Open the door.”

 

“I need to deal with what you left,” Kyuhyun calls, taunting his mate as he walks over to the shower.

 

The door rattles as Kyuhyun turns the shower on.

 

“Kyuhyun?”

 

Kyuhyun undresses, body tingling a little at what he’s about to do.

 

Donghae’s always had a fixation with his voice, so what’s a better way to tease your mate than to indulge his fixation?

 

Sighing loudly in a contented way, Kyuhyun waits to see if he gets a reaction.

 

The door handles rattles again, this time, harder.

 

Kyuhyun smirks and gets into the shower.

 

“I may be awhile!” he shouts so that Hae can hear him.

 

“Kyuhyun!” Donghae shouts back, back to banging on the door as Kyuhyun begins to touch himself under the hot spray.

 

It’s easy enough for him to get started, and it’s not long before he’s moaning a little, arching under the water.

 

“Hyun, open the door.” Donghae begs, voice strained, and Kyuhyun twists his hand, gasping loudly for Hae to hear.

 

 “Cho Kyuhyun!”

 

Ignoring his mate and the loud banging against the door, Kyuhyun reached down to stroke his balls, his moans and gasps slowly getting louder.

 

But he jumped when the door suddenly made a cracking sound, causing him to try to stroke himself faster, moaning before another cracking sound was heard.

 

He ended up coming when the door slammed open, not even managing to get himself steady enough before his mate yanked him out of the shower. Kyuhyun groaned when Donghae pressed him up against the wall, kissing him deeply and hungrily as growling noises escaped from his mate, and he made whimpering sounds when Donghae began to lightly stroke his hole.

 

Grabbing Donghae’s shirt, Kyuhyun panted, whining when Donghae pulled away from the kiss to start kissing and sucking on his neck.

 

“H-Hae-”

 

“You’re a damn tease, Hyun,” Donghae growled out, the finger stroking Kyuhyun’s hole slipping in easily due to the water still coating his mate’s body.

 

Kyuhyun groaned as the finger slipped in deeper. The combined feeling of it along with Donghae marking him was starting to get him hard again, making him try to yank Donghae’s shirt off of him.

 

But his mate just kissed him deeply, pulling his finger out.

 

“Suck me.”

 

The order caused Kyuhyun to tremble as he caught the familiar smell of their bonding scent, immediately going down to his knees and was thankful Donghae didn’t even have the time to put on boxer shorts yet.

 

As he nuzzled Donghae’s balls gently, inhaling his mate’s scent, Kyuhyun tried to argue that he still had the upper hand.

 

Somewhere.

 

 

 

“Is the bet still on?” Hyukjae asks as he slips up to Kyuhyun’s side as they watch their mates mingle with the other alphas.

 

Kyuhyun nods, taking a sip of the sparkling champagne Donghae had gotten for him.

 

He sees Hyukjae grin from out the corner of his eye.

 

“I’m surprised you guys didn’t have sex last night,” Kyuhyun comments lightly as they whisper to each other so that the other mates and alphas don’t overhear.

 

“I have him under control,” Hyukjae assures, taking a sip of his coke since he didn’t want to start drinking alcohol yet. “Donghae on the other hand…”

 

Kyuhyun shakes his head. “I have him under control too.”

 

Hyukjae snorts.

 

Kyuhyun elbows him in his ribs, smiling as their mates look over at them.

 

“You’re going to lose,” Kyuhyun says as he smiles.

 

Hyukjae steps forward, giving him a smug smirk as he heads over to their mates.

 

Kyuhyun hurries after him.

 

 

 

Kyuhyun’s plan for tonight wasn’t looking so doable right now.

 

He kinda forgot about the fact that other people would be around them at dinner.

 

This bet was starting to make him stupid.

 

He began to fret a little as he followed his mate to their table for the dinner.

 

“What’s up?” Siwon asks, noticing his frown.

 

Kyuhyun shakes his head, smiling a little. “Just thinking about how am I going to last through the speech before they serve the food.”

 

Siwon laughs, shaking his head at him as he hurries to take his seat next to Hyuk.

 

Kyuhyun bows politely to the other couple sitting at their table and plops himself into his seat next to Donghae.

 

He’s too busy checking out sight lines from the other tables that he’s too late to clap with everyone else as the elders take their seats at the front of the dining hall.

 

As the first elder starts his speech, Kyuhyun feels himself sag, already bored as the terms go over his head.

 

Donghae notices and grabs Kyuhyun’s chair and drags it closer to him.

 

“I’ll translate,” his mate whispers to him.

 

Kyuhyun swallows, hiding a grin. His mate has just sealed his fate for tonight.

 

Shuffling closer, Kyuhyun places a hand on Donghae’s thigh as he pretends to listen to Donghae repeat the speech in simpler words.

 

He began to stroke Donghae’s thigh, hearing his mate pause briefly in order to take a deep breath. He shot the older male an innocent look when Donghae sent him a warning look of his own, smiling at him innocently as he kissed his cheek.

 

“Just go back to translating,” Kyuhyun told him.

 

Mumbling something, Donghae nodded, going back to what he was doing.

 

As Donghae translated, Kyuhyun decided to be a bit more daring, drawing his hand closer to the front of his mate’s pants and lightly began to stroke him through the fabric.

 

Almost immediately, Donghae grabbed his wrist, and Kyuhyun watched as his mate fought to control himself, swallowing deeply a few times.

 

“Hae? You okay?” the couple heard Siwon ask.

 

Donghae managed a small smile and a nod. “Just great.”

 

Kyuhyun saw Hyukjae give him a knowing look.

 

Hiding his grin, Kyuhyun rested his head on Donghae’s shoulder, tugging his wrist until Donghae finally let it go. Placing his hand back on his mate’s thigh, he began to trace patterns this time, hearing Donghae breathing deeply.

 

This was almost too much fun.

 

But another scent of arousal spiked up, causing Kyuhyun to yank his hand away, just as everyone in the room tried to find out where the source came from. As it died down, Kyuhyun waited until the elder continued his speech, and glanced over to see Siwon gripping the edge of the table with his hand, Hyukjae looking far too amused beside him.

 

“I can’t help but feel as if you and Hyuk planned this,” Donghae whispered.

 

Kyuhyun batted his eyelashes at him innocently. “What? Why would we plan anything like this?”

 

“Because you’re both troublemakers.”

 

Donghae hissed when Kyuhyun pinched the inside of his thigh.

 

“Behave,” his mate told him quietly.

 

Kyuhyun patted his thigh. “I always behave.” He squeaked when Donghae slipped an arm around his waist, tugging him even closer.

 

His mate scoffed. “Such a liar.”

 

Hoping to put his mate back into a good mood, Kyuhyun nuzzled his neck, whispering that he’d behave this time. Feeling Donghae slowly relax, Kyuhyun decided to take the next step.

 

He kissed Donghae’s neck lightly, feeling his mate shudder before choosing a certain spot on his neck and began to suck.

 

The arm around him tightened, bringing him so close Kyuhyun was practically on his lap now.

 

Wanting to have Donghae break his control a little, Kyuhyun slipped a leg over the male’s leg, causing him to press against him in a hug-type way as he bite down on the spot.

 

The brief smell of his mate’s arousal hit him in his nose as Donghae shoved him away, snarling quietly as he shuffled his chair away from Kyuhyun’s.

 

The other couple looked at them at the noise and Donghae bowed his head in apology as Kyuhyun pouted at having his fun spoilt.

 

Donghae gave him a look that screamed revenge, and Kyuhyun bit his lip, smirking as he saw the little red mark on Hae’s neck.

 

For the next two speeches, both he and Hyuk behaved.

 

As the last elder came close to wrapping his up, Donghae shuffled his chair back to Kyuhyun, figuring it safe to do so.

 

Kyuhyun gave him an apologetic peck on the lips, using his acting training to his advantage as he pretends to be sorry for his teasing.

 

Donghae buys it, kissing him back as he wraps an arm around his lower back.

 

As Kyuhyun snuggles closer, he lightly plays with the buttons on the front of Hae’s open blazer. As the older male drones on, Kyuhyun’s hand abandons those buttons to play with the buttons on Hae’s shirt.

 

Donghae tenses, but relaxes as Kyuhyun continues to play with them as he pretends to listen.

 

As everyone claps again, Donghae has to lean closer against Kyuhyun so that he can clap properly.

 

Once he does that, Kyuhyun swiftly unbuttons a few at the bottom, allowing the shirt to open slightly as it was tucked into Donghae’s trousers.

 

Donghae seizes his hands, his growl going unheard over the noise of everyone clapping.

 

“Oops!” Kyuhyun smiles, praying that he was looking innocent enough.

 

“I’m on the edge of my control, Hyun.” Donghae warns, voice laced with restrained lust as he lets his hands go so that he can fasten the buttons again.

 

“I’ll behave,” Kyuhyun promises again, but has no intention of keeping it.

 

Donghae’s eyes darken slightly, nose flaring at little as Kyuhyun pushes him back slightly as the horde of waiters and waitresses come with food.

 

Kyuhyun pats his mate’s thigh, not looking at him as tracks the food, and his mate jerks at the lightly touch. “Doesn’t it look delicious!”

 

He feels a hand slip onto his own thigh and he stiffens, feeling Donghae’s warm breath against his ear.

 

“Too delicious,” his mate whispers, hand stroking him. “I may have to eat it now.”

 

Kyuhyun has never been more happy for food to be put in front of him in that moment, breathing heavy as Donghae leaves him.

 

As they dig into the food, Kyuhyun knows he’s in deep shit when Donghae’s hand returns.

 

Trying his best to concentrate on his food, Kyuhyun nearly bit his tongue when he felt his mate start to stroke him. He tried to ignore the way his body was starting to heat up, squirming in his seat in an attempt to get Donghae’s hand away from him.

 

But both of them heard a loud clacking sound, looking over to see Siwon gripping the table with both hands now, looking desperate as he squirmed in his seat.

 

Glancing over, Kyuhyun was momentarily stunned to see Hyukjae missing.

 

Beside him, he heard Donghae snicker. “Poor Won. He’s going to have one hell of a dinner.”

 

“What do-” Kyuhyun inhaled sharply as he felt Donghae squeeze him, almost letting a whimper escape from him.

 

He cursed himself for pushing Donghae too far, biting hard into his chicken as he tried to ignore the way Donghae’s hand moved, eyes widening a fraction at feeling Donghae skillfully unbutton his jeans and pull down the zipper enough before sliding his hand inside.

 

“You should’ve behaved,” Donghae breathed against his ear, smirking as he began to stroke Kyuhyun as much as he can.

 

Kyuhyun whimpered softly. “Is this punishment?”

 

“Revenge,” his mate corrected with an amused smile, using his other hand to grab his glass of water and taking a sip from it.

 

Kyuhyun eyed him, biting his lip as he watched Donghae lick the trail of water that managed to slip through.

 

“We’re in the middle of dinner,” Kyuhyun tried.

 

His mate snorted. “Like that’s any excuse.” He tilted his head, eyes holding a wicked gleam. “It’s too bad we’re not in our room. But maybe it’d be fun just taking you right here and now, letting everyone see the way your face twists up in pleasure and hear you call out my name, begging for more.”

 

Feeling his face flush, Kyuhyun grabbed his glass, drinking the water hastily as if he was dehydrated.

 

He was starting to regret this bet now.

 

 

 

Hyukjae had to hold back a snicker as he watched his mate try to contain himself as they headed over to the elevators. He licked his lips, smiling victoriously at managing to get his mate to lose control. If there was one thing he enjoyed about an alpha experiencing his sex cycles, it was how easy they can lose control.

 

Of course, it took some control on his own part not to give in when Siwon practically tried to have sex with him in the bathroom stall earlier.

 

Turning his head, he waved at Donghae and Kyuhyun, eyebrow raising at seeing the state Kyuhyun was in.

 

“So...what are we going to do after this?” Hyukjae asked as the elevator finally arrived.

 

Donghae grinned. “I was thinking about going to the pool later.”

 

“Sounds like fun,” Siwon gritted out, tugging Hyukjae inside with Donghae and Kyuhyun following in.

 

Hyukjae looked over at Kyuhyun, who seemed to be in some sort of pain and a glance downwards told him what it was. He held back a snicker, ignoring the glare the youngest was giving him.

 

“But next time,” Donghae spoke up, gaining Hyukjae’s and Siwon’s attention, “try not to give the guy a blowjob in the middle of dinner. You’re lucky the elders seemed more interested in the food and the others didn’t give a damn.”

 

Siwon’s face turned red. “Y-You knew?”

 

“It was hard not to know,” their alpha retorted.

 

Hyukjae laughed. “Sorry. I was just having a little fun.”

 

Donghae hummed, giving them both a knowing look.

 

“So are you guys coming to the pool?” Kyuhyun asks, trying to catch Hyukjae’s eye only as he shifted slightly.

 

Hyukjae smirked, ignoring the younger male’s pleading look. “Nah, I wanna go down towards the beach, see what it’s like at night.”

 

Kyuhyun gives him a filthy look at being ignored and Siwon squirms at little. “Tonight?” He asks, and Hyukjae nods, hugging him as he smiles up at him.

 

“Just be careful,” Donghae warns as the doors open to their floor.

 

Hyukjae salutes him, causing the alpha to roll his eyes as he nudges Kyuhyun out of the lift.

 

Hyukjae stops his mate from leaving, getting a confused look in return.

 

Hyukjae pushes his mate up against the wall, pressing the ground floor button in the process.

 

“Let's go now,” he whispers, pecking at Siwon’s parted lips.

 

Siwon gives him a helpless look. “You’re going to kill me if you don’t stop it.”

 

Hyukjae shakes his head, hands playing with his shirt. “I’m training you.”

 

“For what?!”

 

Hyukjae presses against him firmer, gripping the shirt tightly. “You’re starting your first cycle, Won. That’s why you feel so hot and bothered.”

 

Siwon gapes at him. “What.”

 

The doors open and they hear a hush fall over the other alphas and mates standing outside.

 

Hyukjae grins at them all as he tugs for his mate to follow him.

 

“I’ll explain everything when we get there.”

 

 

 

“What’s the point in being here when it shuts in an hour?” Kyuhyun grumbles as he sits on the side of the pool, looking out at the night scene of the resort’s grounds.

 

Donghae splashes him, causing him to splutter at the unexpected swipe.

 

“Get in.”

 

Kyuhyun shakes his head, defiant.

 

Donghae creeps closer to him. “Get in.”

 

“Make me.”

 

Kyuhyun yanks his legs up in time as Donghae dives to grab them.

 

He cackles as Donghae growls softly. “Too slow, old man.”

 

Kyuhyun freezes, hands clasping his mouth as he stares at his mate in shock.

 

Donghae’s expression shifts into an unreadable one. “Old man?” he repeats.

 

Kyuhyun shakes his head. “I-I didn’t mean it!”

 

Donghae creeps closer to the edge, and Kyuhyun scrambles back.

 

“Come here,” Donghae orders, eyes locked on him.

 

Kyuhyun whines a little, not wanting to.

 

“Kyuhyun.”

 

Kyuhyun shuffles back towards him.

 

He squeaked when Donghae yanked him into the water, but didn’t have time to do react properly when Donghae pressed him against the edge of the pool. He hissed, only to whimper soon enough when Donghae slipped his thigh between his legs.

 

“So I’m an old man, huh?” Donghae breathed out.

 

Kyuhyun shook his head wildly, eyes widening when Donghae began to rub against him. “N-No.”

 

“So if I’m an old man, that means you’re making fun of my age,” the alpha hummed out, rubbing against him faster, earning moans and whimpers from his mate. “How terribly cruel of you, Kyuhyun.”

 

“I-I didn’t mean any of it!” Kyuhyun clutched at Donghae’s arms tightly, fingernails digging into his skin as he began to rock against Donghae’s thigh. He whined when Donghae stopped. “Hae…”

 

Donghae tilted his head to the side. “I get tired easily,” he said smoothly. “I am an old man, after all.”

 

Knowing he made his mate mad about the comment, Kyuhyun wrapped his arms around his neck, whining. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it!”

 

“Didn’t you?”

 

Shaking his head, Kyuhyun looked at his mate with a pout and wide, apologetic eyes. “No, I didn’t. I’ll do anything to make it up to you.”

 

That had Donghae smirking and Kyuhyun belatedly realized he just fell into his mate’s trap.

 

Damn it.

 

“Anything?” Donghae repeated, breathing against Kyuhyun’s ear.

 

Whimpering as Donghae began to rub against him again, Kyuhyun nodded. “Anything!”

 

“Then let’s have some fun.”

 

Kyuhyun whined when his mate pulled away from him, watching in frustration as the older male began to head to the deeper part of the water. He saw the heated look his mate was giving him, causing him to swallow.

 

Following the silent order, he began to follow after Donghae, standing still when his mate ducked down into the water. Trying to find Donghae in the water, he jumped when he felt arms wrap around him, Donghae popping out of the water in front of him and kissed him hungrily.

 

He threaded his fingers into Donghae’s hair, tugging the strands harshly, earning a growl from his mate.

 

Pulling back with heavy breathing, Kyuhyun gazed into his mate’s eyes, shuddering as their bonding scent was released, filling Kyuhyun’s senses completely.

 

As he moaned shakily at the intoxicating scent, Donghae went back to kissing him, drawing more sounds from him as his mate’s hands reached down to squeeze Kyuhyun’s rear.

 

Kyuhyun pressed against Donghae at the squeeze, panting as Donghae leads them to the side of the pool.

 

Kyuhyun tries to catch his breath, tries to clear his head, but Donghae's back to kissing him again, seeking entrance to taste him.

 

Kyuhyun nearly goes under the water, arms racing to catch himself as Donghae keeps him up.

 

They pull apart from each other, breathing heavy from the kiss and also keeping themselves from sinking.

 

Donghae nuzzles him, peppering kisses over his face.

 

“Turn around and hold yourself up,” Donghae whispers, and Kyuhyun obeys, heart racing from excitement at what his mate may do next.

 

As Kyuhyun holds himself up by leaning against the edge, legs slightly kicking to take some of the strain, he almost falls as he feels Donghae’s lips brush his nape, goosebumps racing over his skin at the errotic tickle as Donghae mouths at his wet skin, nipping slightly.

 

Leaning his head against the edge, Kyuhyun feels Donghae’s hands run up his front beneath the water.

 

He tries not to squirm as his mate teases around his nipples, breathing coming faster as he feels Donghae bite at his shoulder blade.

 

As one arm comes up beside Kyuhyun’s on the side, Kyuhyun lets out a shaky breath as his mate presses flush against his back, whining as he feels how hard Donghae is against his rear.

 

Rubbing back against it, Donghae hisses, his other hand diving beneath the waistband of Kyuhyun’s swimwear.

 

“H-hae,” Kyuhyun moans out softly, arching as his mate fists him.

 

Donghae’s mouth returns to him, biting at his neck, causing a wave of heat to hit him as a strong dose of bonding scent smacks into him.

 

Kyuhyun whimpered, starting to rock against him, but Donghae stilled him with his other hand, causing him to whine.

 

“H-Hae, please…”

 

“Not yet,” Donghae whispered. “It’s time for your punishment.”

 

Kyuhyun whined even more when Donghae began to go faster, hips thrusting against his fist. He whimpered, feeling Donghae slowly start to lower his swimwear. “Donghae, not here. N-Not-”

 

He bit his lip when Donghae pressed against him firmly, starting to rock against him.

 

“G-go faster. Please.”

 

“Why should I?” Donghae breathed out. “You’re being punished.”

 

Kyuhyun trembled, feeling Donghae rub against him even faster. “T-This isn’t fair!”

 

“It’s completely fair,” Donghae told him, sounding amused. “You’ve been very naughty lately.”

 

“W-What did I even do?”

 

Donghae hummed, biting his neck harder, causing Kyuhyun to moan loudly. He began to go faster, making Kyuhyun wish his mate would just take him already.

 

He snapped. “Damn it, Hae! Just take me!”

 

He cried out in frustration as Hae delivered another shot of their bonding scent, before gasping in surprise as he suddenly left him.

 

“Get out.”

 

Flustered, Kyuhyun looks behind him to see Donghae breathing heavy, his pupils blown.

 

Kyuhyun can’t help himself, just wanting his mate, and so he reaches for him.

 

Donghae slams up against the wall of the pool, water sloshing greatly as both of them moan as they kiss desperately.

 

When Donghae pulls away, Kyuhyun clings to the side as his mate tugs for him to swim to the shallower end.

 

Once there though, Kyuhyun’s legs can’t even support him.

 

Donghae catches him and lifts him up as he walks up the shallow end as the water gives way to the pool floor before merging with the floor of the room.

 

As Donghae carries him to the lounger that had their towels and dressing gowns on it, Kyuhyun cradles his mate’s face and kisses him, unable to stop himself as the need inside him grows stronger.

 

Donghae ends up dumping him on top of their stuff, caging him as they kiss.

 

As Donghae pulls back to search his dressing gown for something, Kyuhyun needs to do something to take the edge off because it’s driving him insane.

 

As he pushes his swimwear down, hand fisting himself, Kyuhyun lets out a hoarse cry at how sensitive he is from the build up.

 

He feels Donghae roughly grab the bottoms and he jerks, yelping a little as he stares at the torn material in his mate’s hands now.

 

Kyuhyun’s complaint dies on his tongue as Donghae shimmies down and takes him into his mouth, his hands latching themselves into the male’s hair, anchoring him down.

 

His head fell back, a moan escaping from him as Donghae began to suck, using his other hand to fondle his balls. His mouth hung open, watching Donghae through half-lidded

eyes.

 

Feeling Donghae scratch the inside of his thighs, Kyuhyun whimpered loudly, hips threatening to thrust up, but was held down by Donghae’s hand. He trembled when he heard the older male let out a low growl, the vibrations sending delicious shudders throughout Kyuhyun’s body.

 

He tightened his grip in Donghae’s hair, almost threatening to yank out his hair out. “H-Hae, I-I’m-”

 

A loud moan echoed in the room as Donghae scraped his teeth lightly against him, causing him to come into his mate’s mouth.

 

Trembling slightly, Kyuhyun saw Donghae pull back away from him, licking his lips before the two of them kissed again, and Kyuhyun could feel himself start to get hard again at tasting himself in Donghae’s mouth.

 

As Donghae pulled away, Kyuhyun saw the flecks of gold in his mate’s eyes.

 

“What do you want, Kyu?” Donghae breathed out, hand lowering so that he could squeeze Kyuhyun’s ass, earning a whine from the younger.

 

Kyuhyun clutched at him. “Just get inside of me already!”

 

As Donghae pulls back from him to grab the bottle of lube he had in his dressing gown pocket, Kyuhyun gapes at his mate.

 

“You planned this!”

 

Donghae’s eyes shift to gold as he comes back between Kyuhyun’s legs.

_“Revenge is sweet.”_

 

 

 

Siwon kept replaying Donghae’s words in his head like a mantra, purposely ignoring his teasing mate.

 

“Just come lie down,” Hyukjae whines from where he’s sitting on the beach.

 

Siwon paces faster. “I can’t. I’ll end up-”

 

“No one is here, Won.”

 

Siwon looks around them, seeing the beach is deserted.

 

That just makes his skin feel tighter, his need building as he glances back at seeing his gorgeous mate lying back onto his elbows, eyes beckoning him to come to him.

 

Hyukjae moans softly, legs parting a little as he inhales deeply. “Won, you’re teasing me just as much.”

 

Siwon splutters denials.

 

“You are,” Hyuk sings softly, body writhing a little. “God, you smell so good.”

 

Siwon finds himself on his knees in between Hyuk’s legs.

 

Hyukjae whines again, reaching for him and Siwon gives into the need to touch his mate.

 

As he kisses him, he does try to be gentle, but finds that he just can’t manage it.

 

Hyukjae doesn’t complain, in fact, he gives just as much back, his legs wrapping around Siwon’s waist as he raises his hips off the ground to press against him.

 

Siwon growls, hands fisting his mate’s hair and yanks him back.

 

“Lower.” Siwon orders, breathing hard as he feels Hyukjae obey him, lowering his hips back down with a frustrated noise.

 

The feeling of his mate writhing against him caused Siwon to growl, feeling his need growing bigger.

_“They’re doing this on purpose,” Donghae told him as they stood off to the side, sipping his champagne._

_Siwon looked at him in confusion. “Doing what on purpose?”_

_“Teasing us,” the older told him calmly. “See how long we can last until we lose control.”_

_Siwon made a face. “Why?”_

_“Because what else do mates do when they’re incredibly bored?”_

 

Pressing down against Hyukjae harshly, Siwon bent down to kiss his mate hungrily, no longer wanting to hold back.

 

Hyukjae pulled away from his mate, panting heavily and watching as Siwon practically tore his shirt off of him. “W-Won-”

 

He stopped when Siwon growled at him.

 

“I think a little revenge is in order,” Siwon told him, his voice deep.

 

Hyukjae swallowed. “R-Revenge?”

 

“For all the teasing you did to me,” his mate clarified, lowering himself and began to suck and bite at his neck, his hand dipping into Hyukjae’s shorts, earning a sharp inhale from the older.

 

Hyukjae gripped his shoulders. “S-So?”

 

“So I think you should be punished,” Siwon breathed against his neck before gently biting at a certain part on Hyukjae’s neck that made his mate moan loudly, hips thrusting.

 

The older clawed at his shoulders, panting heavily as Siwon began to fist him. “P-Punishment?”

 

Siwon nodded faintly before pulling back, tearing Hyukjae’s shorts off, exposing his mate to the night air.

_“You’re going to ride me tonight.”_

 

Hyukjae shuddered, grabbing at him as Siwon rolled them over.

 

As Hyukjae shook above him, hands planted on his chest, Siwon slapped his bare rear.

 

Hyukjae moaned from deep in his throat, and Siwon felt fire burn in his veins as Hyukjae gave him a sultry look as he began to grind down on Siwon’s clothed erection.

 

Siwon indulged them both for a minute or so, enjoying the friction before slapping his rear again, harder this time.

 

Hyukjae let out a shaky breath, stilling his hips as Siwon whispered for him to undress him.

 

Watching his mate do so, Siwon moaned as Hyukjae kissed him on the inside of his thighs as he came back up.

 

“Do you still have that packet of lube that alpha slipped us?” Hyukjae asks as he lavishes kisses to Siwon’s thighs.

 

“Back pocket.” He hisses out, and moans as Hyukjae teases him with his flexibility as he reaches back to search his pants for it.

 

Once back and settled on his lap, Siwon runs his hands over his mate’s toned rear, dragging his nails from the back of his thigh and all the way over the curve of his cheeks, causing Hyukjae to moan slightly, jerking in his hold.

“Are you….?” Hyukjae asks slowly, and Siwon’s shakes his head.

 

“I wanna watch you,” he whispers and Hyukjae makes a desperate sound as he leans down to kiss him, clawing at Siwon’s chest and abs.

 

Once Hyukjae manages to pull himself away, Siwon’s having to breath hard to control the waves of heat fluttering up through his body.

 

“Just wait until you start to get into a proper routine,” Hyukjae moans, fingers carefully ripping open the packet of lube. “It’s hard and tiring work, but so worth it.”

 

Siwon grunts, eyes fixed on watching Hyuk’s fingers as they slip behind him.

 

Seeing Hyuk prepare himself sends Siwon dizzy, snarling under his breath as Hyukjae lifts slightly so that he can see the thrusting motion.

 

Both moaned in content as Hyukjae sank down on his length, and Siwon had to hold himself back from thrusting into his mate.

 

Watching Hyukjae shudder as he grew adjusted to his size, Siwon slapped his butt, causing Hyukjae to jerk and moan.

 

“Start.”

 

Hyukjae planted his hands on Siwon’s chest, lifting his hips a little before going back down. The motion was slow at first before Hyukjae began to get the hang of it, bouncing on Siwon as moans left him.

 

Siwon growled, placing his hands on Hyukjae’s hips to steady him a little. He dug his fingers into Hyukjae’s hips, earning a content groan from his mate.

 

“Faster.”

 

Whimpering, Hyukjae did as he was told, crying out as he finally managed to hit that spot inside of him.

 

Watching his mate in amusement, Siwon laid there, enjoying the sight as his mate enjoyed himself, reveling in the flush decorating his mate’s face. He smirked at the sight as he heard Hyukjae whine.

 

“Can you at least touch me?” his mate pleaded.

 

Siwon shook his head the best he could. “No, you’re going to be doing all the work.”

 

Whining, Hyukjae could only nod, closing his eyes as he concentrated on himself. He bit his lip, shuddering as a certain scent hit his nose, making him cry out.

 

It was their bonding scent.

 

“W-Won,” Hyukjae gasped out.

 

Siwon squeezed a butt cheek. “Work it, Hyuk.”

 

 

 

Kyuhyun breathed heavily, wanting to curse at himself for pushing Donghae so far. However, he was being tortured as Donghae fingered him, slowly torturing him as he very lightly rubbed against his prostate.

 

“H-hae,” Kyuhyun whimpered.

 

“Can you remember what I said a month ago?” Donghae whispers, watching Kyuhyun closely as he writhes underneath him, fingers flexing inside him.

 

Kyuhyun rapidly shakes his head, hands clutching at Donghae’s shoulders as he tried to ride down on the fingers.

 

Kyuhyun whined in complaint, frustration blazing in his eyes as Donghae stops moving his fingers, holding them still inside him.

 

“Do I need to jog your memory?”

 

Kyuhyun nods, hips trying to move but Donghae pins them, causing him to tremble and sob out a frustrated noise.

 

Donghae nods to something behind him, and Kyuhyun cranes his neck to see what his mate is on about.

 

Kyuhyun frowns at seeing the elevator from his upside-down view.

 

“The elevator?” Kyuhyun questions as he looks back up at Donghae.

 

He swallows at seeing the smoldering look his mate is giving him, his fingers slightly thrusting again and causing Kyuhyun to moan in approval.

 

“I said something about taking you inside one,” Donghae whispers and Kyuhyun freezes, gaping up at his mate as the memory floods back to him.

_"I've always wondered how it'd be to have sex in an elevator," Donghae whispered in his ear. "Don't you think it'd be exciting to find out?"_

_Kyuhyun shuddered, moaning slightly._

_“I have something to show you in our room,” Kyuhyun argued, arching as Donghae kissed his neck._

_“Show me here.”_

_Kyuhyun smacked his mate on the back, almost sagging with relief as they arrived on their floor._

_“Next time,” Donghae vows._

 

Kyuhyun doesn’t know what say or think!

 

Before he could even register what was happening, Donghae had already pulled his fingers out of him, causing him to whine from the loss of contact.

 

“Hae, come on,” he pleaded, only to moan when Donghae slapped his rear.

 

Donghae sent him a heated look. “Either you come with me or you’re not getting any release tonight.”

 

Whimpering and pouting, Kyuhyun nodded, shakily getting up and helped Donghae grab their things before hurrying after his mate to the elevators. He could feel himself start to heat up at the idea of getting caught by someone, but he didn’t have time to think about it anymore as Donghae began kissing his shoulders lightly.

 

As soon as the elevators reached them, Donghae tugged him inside, pressing the button to their floor before slamming Kyuhyun against the wall, their belongings dropping to the floor.

 

Kyuhyun nearly fell at the hungry kiss his mate was giving him, clawing at his shoulders upon feeling Donghae’s fingers inside of him again.

 

Feeling Donghae grab his legs and lift him up, Kyuhyun wrapped his legs around his waist, moaning loudly at feeling Donghae pressed against him. As he rubbed against his mate, he nearly smirked when the alpha snarled.

 

Kyuhyun grabbed Donghae’s hair, moaning loudly as Donghae began to slip inside of him, trembling and trying not to move until his mate was fully inside.

 

As the two remained there for a few more seconds, Kyuhyun began to whine at his mate to move.

 

And Donghae did.

 

Kyuhyun clawed at his shoulders as Donghae practically pounded into him, whining at him to go faster and harder.

 

Kyuhyun glanced at the numbers above the door, gasping as Donghae shifted angle and he smacked his head back off the wall as Donghae kissed the front of his neck, groaning as Kyuhyun tightened around him.

 

The elevator was shifting slightly from Donghae’s force and Kyuhyun caught sight of the cctv camera in the corner.

 

Just the thought of some security guy witnessing his mate take him caused Kyuhyun to cry out, clutching at Donghae as he pleaded for Donghae to make him come, to make him his.

 

Donghae snarled at his words, eyes flirting with gold as their bonding scent released, filling the small space with it and making Kyuhyun’s insides burn with an intense need as he tried to match Donghae’s thrusts, eyes still locked on the camera watching them.

 

The elevator slowed, and Kyuhyun’s lungs forgot how to function as they arrived at their floor.

 

As the doors open, both he and Donghae stared, waiting to see if anyone was there.

 

Kyuhyun sagged, Donghae chuckling into his neck as he shifted so that he was holding Kyuhyun with one arm as he smacks the doors to shut again.

 

Kyuhyun swallowed as the male pressed for them to lock.

 

Glancing back up at the camera, Donghae caught him staring and looked himself.

 

Donghae began to slowly thrust again, shifting Kyuhyun further along the wall so that he was in the corner of the lift, under the camera.

 

“Perfect,” his mate muttered, facing him again with a wicked smirk.

 

Kyuhyun felt his body burn. “Jealous? Or is this your late attempt to protect our identity?”

 

Donghae’s hands held him tighter, hiking him higher up the wall, causing Kyuhyun to bounce a little and making him cry out as it made Donghae hit his spot dead-on.

 

“Just trying to make sure they don’t get to see your face twist up in pleasure anymore,” Donghae said calmly, thrusting in him shallowly.

 

Swallowing, Kyuhyun suddenly had an idea and leaned closer to whisper in his ear. “Then fuck me harder so that I won’t be able to walk. Make me scream so that everyone will know what we’re doing in here.”

 

Seeing Donghae’s eyes turn gold, Kyuhyun felt himself tremble in excitement. He cried out loudly as Donghae pounded into him faster, harder, and he clutched at his mate for support.

 

Head smacking against the wall, Kyuhyun whimpered at feeing Donghae mouth at his neck before biting down on his collarbone. The mixture of pain and pleasure finally got to him, causing him to cry out as he finally released.

 

Donghae bit down harder, thrusts increasing rapidly as he fought to chase after his own release.

 

Kyuhyun moaned at feeling Donghae finally come, tugging his mate away from his collarbone in order to kiss him.

 

The two kissed lazily as they recovered themselves, but Kyuhyun soon felt Donghae start to thrust again, signaling that his mate was still not finished.

 

 

 

When morning finally came, Hyukjae felt sore.

 

He groaned, curling up on his bed even more, trying to ignore the little rays of sunshine trying to crawl into their bedroom.

 

However, he gasped when he felt something lick at his thigh, eyes shooting open. He tugged the blanket up, staring in shock at seeing Siwon down there, mouthing at his inner thighs while running a finger over his balls.

 

“W-Won?” Hyukjae squeaked out.

 

Siwon’s eyes peeked up at him. “Oh, good morning,” he greeted happily, still not stopping what he was doing.

 

Hyukjae swallowed. “What are you doing?”

 

“Tasting you,” came the reply. “I figured that you looked delicious when I woke up earlier so I thought I just had to have a taste.”

 

“But it’s early!” Hyukjae moaned when Siwon kissed the tip of his length. “Won!”

 

Siwon grinned. “Don’t worry, Hyuk. There’s plenty of fun later. But since you’re up, get ready. Hae reserved a table for us in a restaurant and we’re meeting him for breakfast.”

 

“Hae can wait.”

 

His mate crawled out of bed before Hyukjae can grab him and he grinned wider. “Nope! Now, come on. I’m hungry for some food.”

 

Hyukjae groaned. “You’re such a goddamn tease.”

 

“Says the one who teased me first.”

 

Waiting until his mate was in the bathroom, Hyukjae groaned as he sat himself up.

 

He wondered who has won the bet, him or Kyuhyun.

 

Hyukjae shuddered at the thought of having Kyuhyun boss him around for a week.

 

He’s pretty sure he’s won though.

 

 

 

Both of them glowered at their mates. “You knew?”

 

Donghae gives them an amused look. “Do we look stupid?”

 

“I’m saying nothing,” Hyukjae murmurs, causing Kyuhyun to snort.

 

Hyukjae jerked, hissing as Siwon pinches him on his thigh.

 

“You can’t fool a mate,” Donghae lightly taunts, ignoring the pout growing on Kyuhyun’s lips as he sulks.

 

“So...who won?” Hyukjae demands, ignoring the two alphas as they snigger.

 

Kyuhyun smiles, sitting up straight again. “I do.”

 

“Like hell you do!” Hyukjae snaps. “You lost the second you allowed Hae to get his revenge at dinner!”

 

“Didn’t Siwon do the same when he followed you to the loos?!”

 

Both Donghae and Siwon listened on in amusement as their mates bickered, both trying hard not to snicker as they listened to what they had to say.

 

But they were both taken aback when their mates looked at them.

 

“What?” Siwon asked.

 

Hyukjae frowned. “What time did we have sex last night?”

 

“How would I know!?”

 

“Hae?” Kyuhyun asked, staring at his mate.

 

Donghae took a sip of his orange juice. “Why would I keep time while I’m doing you?”

 

“I say I won!” Hyukjae declared.

 

Kyuhyun immediately protested.

 

Siwon and Donghae shared a look before the latter nodded.

 

“I have an idea,” Siwon spoke up, silencing their mates.

 

Hyukjae gave his mate a wary look. “What?”

 

“A new bet,” Donghae said, leaning back against his chair with a smirk on his face. “One where we can all take part in.”

 

“...And what bet is this exactly?” Kyuhyun asked uncertainly.

 

Donghae smirked wider while Siwon grinned. “See how many times the other can have sex by the end of the vacation.”

 

“What?!”

 

“What? It sounds like fun,” Siwon chirped, looking far too eager like an energetic puppy.

 

Hyukjae gaped. “Were you planning on this?!”

 

“Maybe, maybe not.” Donghae shrugged. “But I don’t see what’s wrong with it. With Siwon’s sex cycles starting to be on a rampage, and my own kicking into gear, all of us would be very satisfied.”

 

“It still sounds too simple,” Kyuhyun mumbled.

 

Siwon snickered. “Maybe, but it’ll be fun. You can use all your kinks and fetishes if you want.”

 

“Like Hae having sex in an elevator?” Hyukjae asked, seeing the bright red blush on Kyuhyun’s face and the satisfied smirk on his best friend’s face. “People were talking about it.”

 

“What do you say?” Donghae asked them. “Yes or no?”

 

“Depends on the punishment,” Kyuhyun says, and Hyukjae nods.

 

“Okay then.” Donghae leans back in his chair, thinking as the other three watch him. “How about for the couple who lose, they have to pay for the bill at the end of our trip.”

 

“Is that all?” Hyukjae scoffs.

 

“Think about it though,” Donghae carries on. “For four of us and the way we eat, it’s going to mount up. Also, we’re on a high priced floor with the best views.”

 

Hyukjae jaw muscle clenches, his eye getting the competitive look Donghae is familiar with. “You’re going to be left with a hole in your pocket then.”

 

“I don’t think so,” Kyuhyun defends, as he too looks eager to get the bet rolling. “You two are so done for.”

 

As their mates go back to bickering again, he feels Siwon lean close to him to whisper, “we’re going to get kicked out and banned from returning, aren’t we?”

 

Donghae chuckles, reaching for his juice again. “Possibly.”

 

Siwon shook his head. “You’re quite the devious one, Hae.”

 

“That’s a compliment I’ll treasure greatly,” the older retorted, making Siwon scoff.

 

They eventually had to shut their mates up as their breakfast finally arrived, both of them looking eager to get the other to lose.

 

 

 

By the end of the trip, Donghae had to snicker, hiding his face against Kyuhyun’s hair as they watched Siwon carry Hyukjae to the car. After the whole bet thing, the hotel finally had enough and kick the four of them out, forbidden to enter again for a long time.

 

It was worth it, though.

 

“I am never going to have sex in a jacuzzi ever again,” Hyukjae groaned as he sat in the car.

 

Donghae laughed. “I never thought you guys would actually do that.”

 

“I blame Siwon.”

 

Kyuhyun snickered, snuggling against Donghae. “This was a fun vacation.”

 

“Couldn’t agree more,” Siwon agreed with a wide smile.

 

Hyukjae just rolled his eyes, sighing softly as Siwon joined him in the backseat.

 

As they finally got on the road to head to the airport, a comfortable silence reigned over them.

 

Until Donghae heard heavy breathing.

 

“Don’t give him a handjob in the car! It’s hired, remember!”

 

“Well you have another thing to add to your list of bills to pay today,” Hyukjae teases, and Kyuhyun rubs his mate’s thigh in comfort at the reminder that they lost the bet.

 

“It’s only because his cycles are new to him,” he hears his mate grumble, but he has a smile on his face.

 

Because let's face it, would Donghae really even allowed them to pay? What kind of alpha would he be if he forced his members to pay a hefty bill.

 

Kyuhyun pats his thigh, shaking his head as the couple in the back giggle to themselves.

 

If there was one thing Kyuhyun learned about alphas, it was their rampant sex cycles, and in a way, he was glad not to have dealt with Donghae’s cycles when they first began.

 

At least he and Donghae were more controlled than the couple in the backseat.

 

When he heard silence, Kyuhyun peeked back, gaping a little at what they were about to do. He nudged Donghae, who glanced at him before peeking in the rearview mirror.

 

The alpha’s eye twitched.

 

“No sex in the car!”

 

 

 


End file.
